jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Palast der Phlogs
|Zerstört=Um 3 NSY |Erbauer=Phlogs |Besitzer=König der Phlogs |Zweck=Palast und Festung |Planet=Endor |Region/Stadt=Wüste von Simoom |Fläche= |Energieversorgung= |Verteidigung= |Besatzung= |Rolle=Palast und Festung |Zugehörigkeit=Phlogs }} Der Palast der Phlogs wurde vor 400 VSY in der Wüste von Simoom des Waldmondes Endor von den Phlogs errichtet. Der gesamte Palast, der mehr einer Festung glich als ein solcher war, wurde aus Holz errichtet und für den König der Phlogs errichtet. Etwa drei Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin brannte der Palast jedoch vollständig nieder. Aufbau und Aussehen 200px|miniatur|links|Die Ewoks vorm Palast Der große Palast, der mehr einer strotzenden Festung glich, befand sich auf einem Hügel in der Wüste von Simoom auf Endor. Da Holz das einzige Baumaterial war, das dort zu finden war, war der gesamte Palast aus ebenjenem gefertigt. Aufgrund der enormen Größe der riesigen Phlogs, die bis zu 20 Meter groß werden konnten, war auch der Palast entsprechend prächtiger Größe. Der Innenhof war von einer gigantischen Holzpalisadenmauer umgeben, die vermutlich in Gebäude überging und in die mehrere Fenster eingelassen waren. Innerhalb des Palastes befanden sich drei Ecktürme, von denen einer in der Mitte des Innenhofs stand und dem Hauptgebäude vorstand. Alle drei verfügten über Zinnen. Ein weiterer Rundturm befand sich nur einige Meter vom Palast entfernt. Auch dieser verfügte über mindestens ein eingelassenes Fenster, verfügte jedoch über keine Zinnen und endete stattdessen in einem Kegeldach. Geschichte Eigenübersetzung von: „One day the Phlogs decided to build a palace for their king. They looked around and saw that there was only one material from which to build: the tall, strong trees of the forest. The chopped them all down in no time at all, leaving the Ewoks open to the burning rays of the sun and, worse, to the whims of the big and powerful Phlogs.“ aus How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend Ein genaues Datum der Errichtung des Palastes der Phlogs ist nicht bekannt, jedoch wurde dieser irgendwann vor 400 VSY errichtet. Die Phlogs beschlossen eines Tages, einen Palast für ihren König zu erbauen, und sie schauten sich um und sahen, dass dort lediglich ein mögliches Baumaterial war: Die großen, starken Holzstämme des kleinen nahegelegenen Waldes. Für die Phlogs war es kein Problem, dass dort eigentlich die Ewoks lebten – sie fällten die Bäume einfach nieder und verwendeten sie als Baumaterial für den Palast. Die Ewoks, die dabei ihre Heimat verloren, mussten des Nachts aus der Nähe der Phlogs auf die andere Seite Endors fliehen. Der Palast stand von da an mehr als vierhundert Jahre an seinem Platz, bis es, und auch dieses Datum ist nicht genau bekannt, um ca. 3 NSY zu einem Brand im Palast kam, der den gesamten Baum vernichtete. Zwar versuchten die Phlogs, den Palast mithilfe des Holzes aus dem weit entfernten Endor-Wald, der nun die neue Heimat der Ewoks stellte, wieder aufzubauen – in der Wüste von Simoom hatten sie schließlich bereits jeden Baum gefällt –, doch wurden sie dort von den Ewoks vertrieben. Hinter den Kulissen Der Palast der Phlogs wird das erste Mal im am 12. März 1984 erschienenen Roman How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend behandelt, welcher die Vorgeschichte zu der ein Jahr später produzierten Fernsehserie Ewoks sowie der gleichnamigen Comicreihe erzählt. Der Autor des Buches ist James Howe, die Illustrationen stammen von Walter Velez. Quellen *''How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Paläste Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte auf Endor Kategorie:Legends